Waiting For You
by Eleanor Lulupie Magico
Summary: What's gonna happen between Dom and Lofty
1. Alas we meet again

It was a busy day on Keller, so they had to bring in an agency nurse. This for Dom, was very unwelcome, he didn't like new people, not after Lee and Isaac, he had been scared of them for ages even though he had Zosia, Essie and Sasha there to help him.

"Why do you look like a t-rex today Dom?" Asked Essie with an inquisitive look on her face.

"I over did it working my triceps at the gym last night." Replied Dom with a plain face.

"Well I did think you looked a bit hmmm..."

"What? Manly, butch?"

"I was going to say disheveled but I will go with that too."

"Ha ha very funny" Dom snorts sarcastically and saunters off, Essie follows.

Sasha comes up behind them, "Ok, we have a transfer up from the ED, stab wound and possible hypothermia as well as all of the other patients."

"Sasha, this is ridiculous, we have been rushed off our feet for days!" Whines Essie

"I know, but there is an agency nurse on thier way up as we speak." Says Sasha assertively. His tone suddenly softer, "Now, he is here for one shift only so if we work our magic..."

The doors fly open with several nurses and a trolley with someone doing CPR on the man in the trolley. It's utter chaos as the man with the dark curly haired man gets off of the patient, and Dom isn't paying any attention to him, he continues with the patient.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Asked Sasha with a bewildered look on his face.

"I'm looking for Mr Levy..."

"Ah! I was hoping you were going to say that. And it's Levy." Emphasizing the E sound.

"Lofty"

"Nice to meet you, let's go to my office."

After everything had calmed down, Sasha and Lofty went to Sasha's office to discuss what the plan was. After the meeting, Dom and Essie showed him around.

"These are the beds," says Dom, pointing in the direction of the patients.

"Which is where we keep the sick people." Claims Essie like Lofty was a child.

"Staff room," Dom, with a false enthusiasm

"Mevilwich and Mo" greets Essie

"Nurses station" Dom says as Lofty looks over

"Recall any gossip here" says Essie happily

"Just no food" turns Dom around and gives Lofty heart eyes.

They carry on the tour. Eventually, they get to the locker room.

"Locker room," Dom, with a tired voice, which doesn't deprive Lofty of his happiness; "yours is number 17".

Lofty takes the keys and goes over to his brand new locker, face gleaming.

"So, what's the pay like in Aussie, I hear it's really good?" Inquires Essie, trying to not make eye contact with the now topless Lofty, clueless at what was happening behind them.

"Yeah, it's really good," Lofty starts turning around and Essie looks away, "but they had me at g'day..." He turns back around and Dom starts dragging Essie away from the pole she is holding on to,

"Essie, I think we should go and see that patient." Clueless to Lofty, Dom manages to pull Essie away and drag her out of the locker room,

"What? I was just being friendly." Claims Essie, looking the innocent one.

"Yeah, and then some," says Dom as shocked as he had ever been in his life.

"8"

"No, clearly he is a 5"

"Are you blind?"

They saunter off to their patients.

Most of the day goes without a hitch, just the odd first day mistake, yet nothing too major to put the whole ward in danger. At the end of the day, the same as every day, they all go to Alby's for a drink. Sasha upsets Lofty but decides to not be awkward about it and just gets another round of drinks.

Everyone in Keller corner continues their conversation, meanwhile, at the bar;

"So if we don't find out what happened to him, he is going to die..." Slurred a very drunk Jasmine

"Are you going to be alright getting home?" queries the supportive Lofty

"Why, did you wanna take me?" Suggests Jasmine, not getting the point.

"No, I was asking if you wanted me to call you a cab." Reveals Lofty.

"Oh"

The next thing Dom knows is Lofty is leaving with Jasmine and saying goodnight to everyone. Someone makes a comment about someone pulling. Dom looks sad and claims it's because he knew he would have to get the next round in yet he knew deep inside, he liked Lofty, in a way that could only be expressed as by showing love.

* * *

Extra Notes:

Sorry it is so short, later chapters will be longer.


	2. Similarity and Coincidence

div id="chapters" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;"  
div id="chapter-2" class="chapter" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; border-style: solid initial initial initial;"  
div id="notes" class="notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;"  
h3 class="heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; background: transparent; border-style: initial initial solid initial;"Notes:/h3  
blockquote class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1em; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"WARNING: Contains depictions of violence and references an abuse story line. We also have angst so don't read if you are a major pussy./p  
/blockquote  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px;"(See the end of the chapter for a style="color: #666666; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px; border-left: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; border-bottom-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /works/12620860/chapters/28759256#chapter_2_endnotes"more notes/a.)/p  
/div  
/div  
div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.63px; float: none; word-wrap: break-word;"  
h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 0.25em; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: 500; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em; line-height: 0; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent; border-color: initial initial #333333 initial; border-style: initial initial double initial;"Chapter Text/h3  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Lofty had just returned to Keller for good when Lenny came back. And he had come back with revenge on his mind. His sister, Alice, had just been attacked by a man in all black in an alley way. When she was rushed up to Keller, her brother Lenny was called./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"After Lenny had arrived, Lofty turned up for his shift with Dom for his shift after he had to pick up Dom from therapy that morning in the wake of Isaac. When Lofty got in the ward and he saw Lenny and Alice sitting there, an expression of dread and horror went across his face, and he turned as white as a ghosts.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Lofty, are you alright?" Asked Sasha after returning from the unexpected patient./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Lofty ran off the ward to the staff room rushing past Dom in the process. Dom follows him to find the door open with Lofty opening his bag and getting his wallet out. Dom closes the door. Lofty turns around;/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What are you doing here? Leave me alone!" Lofty shouted at his new friend, tears steaming down his face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Lofty, I wanted to help, what's wrong?" Asked Dom calmly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Nothing Dom, just leave me," he turns around to face the window opposite the door, "I don't deserve your help."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Yet somehow, I think you do," Dom walks up behind Lofty and touches his shoulder. Lofty flinches yet continues to hide his tears from Dom; "you can't hide from me Lofty. I will find out what it is eventually whether you like it or not."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You can't tell anyone if I tell you Dom, not even Zosia and Essie." Lofty started to turn around, wiping his tears away. Dom puts a reassuring hand back on Lofty's shoulder as if to say 'you know I wouldn't dare after what you did for me today.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Not even Zosia and Essie?" Dom asks pedantically, Lofty doesn't look too pleased, "OK, I promise Lofty."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""It's Lenny and Alice,"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What about them?" Dom was reading Alice's case file when Dom had run past him just a few minutes before./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I was in a relationship with Alice."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""And"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I left her at the alter," Lofty's face turns away, Dom starts looking concerned, "for Lenny." Dom stared at Lofty, open mouthed and in shock. "Say something Dom!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""OK, that I was not expecting that to happen. So, you can't see them. I can't tell Sasha, and that means you can't go onto another ward. You could hide in the staff room or one of the offices all day..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""No, Dom, you don't get it!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What is it then?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""They are the reason I moved away. Ever since I left Alice at the alter, I have had a funny feeling that Lenny was out to hurt me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Oh,"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Now I'm back, I think it has jogged his memory of me. There was hurt in his eyes when he saw me, I could see and feel it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What do you want to do, Lofty?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I want his to not be here, so I can not remember what happened."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""But he is, OK, and we are just going to have to take it step by step." Lofty looks at a Radio Head concert ticket, his eyes now dried but face bright red. Dom looked down at what Lofty was looking at. Sasha then walked in and Lofty hid his wallet and Dom turned round to face him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Everything alright in here? I heard shouting." Inquires Sasha./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Yeah, we are alright I guess, a bit of a surprise that is all." Says Dom, Sasha sees Lofty's face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I beg to differ..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""It's fine, I thought I had lost my wallet on the way to work this morning." Interrupts Lofty, trying to avoid the question directly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Ok then, see you on floor?" Asks Sasha/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Yes, don't worry about it." Dom and lofty claimed in unison, and Sasha left./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""So what are you going to do?" Dom asks as he turns around to face Lofty again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Now I'm over the initial shock, I suppose I could put it to the back of my head, try to not think about it." Says Lofty trying really hard to make light of the situation./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You sure?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""No, but I have no other option. Do I?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Good point, let's go, see how you feel and if you need some time, I will back you up, ok?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""OK..." They left the room and went back on to the floor./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Lofty tried to avoid contact with Alice and Lenny but it didn't work, Sasha called him over to them to help with their case. Dom was over there too and looked over at Lofty with a concerned but tired look on his face. Lofty sauntered over, slower than usual, but not enough to make Sasha concerned./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Ben, what are you doing here?" Asks Lenny as if he hadn't noticed beforehand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I work here." Says Lofty as if it was obvious, his eyes still red and puffy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Do you know each other?" Asked Sacha, concerned./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Vaguely," he replies/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Do I need to get another nurse on this one?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""No, you're OK!" quickly claims Lofty, trying to avoid trouble on his new ward./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"So the patient was going through treatment and as Dom and Lofty were sorting out some pre-op tests for Alice, Lofty had to go over to the Nurses Station to get something. He kept looking behind himself in case Lenny was following him and to make sure he wasn't giving him a hard time. Nothing was going wrong until a patient collapsed and Lofty had to disappear. Lenny decided to 'go for a coffee', Lofty never went into theater, as if somehow Lenny knew he wouldn't. Lenny walked up behind him and pushed him against a wall when no one else was watching. He said something that no one would be able to translate, then turned Lofty round and put a bloody knife to his neck, it was Alice's blood; Lofty knew he would die if he moved, spoke or gave any sort of a reaction that could promote Lenny's anger. Lenny grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the store room and locked it behind him. His eyes red with anger with adrenaline shooting all around his body, you could see it, then he spoke in his deep voice;/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""So, Ben, long time no see hey?" Lofty sank to the floor closing his eyes against the back wall, this would be the day he is going to die, he was sure of it. "You're more quiet than usual. No call, no text, nothing. Why, Ben, why?" Lofty didn't respond in fear of him saying something wrong, but he looked up and saw Lenny even more angry than previously./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Because I didn't know if you wanted to talk and I didn't want to upset anyone." Said Lofty, trying not to look too scared./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You care now? If you do, then tell me this; why did you leave her at the alter?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Because I was in love with you!" Shouted Lofty, still no one could hear him and just because he lied, Lenny took the knife and put the blade right on this neck./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What do you think you're doing? Talking that loudly, no one is going to save you, Ben." At this point, Lofty was sure of his death and his eyes started tearing up. Lenny pulls the blade away; "What about now? Do you still love me?" No response. "Do you?!" He screams just as Dom walks past the door looking for Lofty. Dom tries unlocking the door, but the door doesn't budge./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Lofty are you in there?" Shouts Dom as he is banging on the door to try and get a response./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Look what you've done now." says Lenny in his intimidating voice and lunges the blade into Lofty's shoulder. Lofty screams in agony. Dom hears this and rings Sacha for reinforcements and Alice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Dom, whatever you do, do not talk or knock that door down, if Lenny gets to you, he will kill you and I can't let that happen, you are too good of a doctor." Tears start stream both of their faces./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Soon after, Sacha arrives with security. Dom gets over to them to bring them up to speed with the situation. By this time, Lofty was about unconscious, Lenny had slowly pushed the blade further, blaming everything on him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You have no one out there to save you, Ben. May as well give up now. No one can hear you scream."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""But think of this Lenny, you have locked that door so no one can get in, and you don't know the pin to get out."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""That's not true!" He pushes the blade further into lofty's shoulder./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You can get out, if I stay alive, Lenny. Imagine that-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Just then the door came down and Lenny turned around armed police stood in the door way and took Lenny away, Dom ran up to Lofty and knelt in the blood next to him and tried to stem the bleeding as they are both crying. Sacha came up behind him and called for more nurses,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""He's gone into cardiac arrest." Said Sacha, they laid Lofty down and started chest compression's, it went so slowly even though it wasn't that long./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"They got him into theater in Keller but Dom was restrained by Sacha so the doctors could do their job. He got him into the staff-room and sat him down on the sofa to let him calm down once he had, Sacha tried talking to him;/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Are you going to tell me why you are so emotional over this? Or what was going on this morning?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He sniffed, "When Lofty came in this morning, he saw Lenny, that is why he ran off, and was upset in the locker room."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""But why was he emotional over seeing him?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""He left Alice at the alter for Lenny, and was pretty sure that Lenny was out to get him, whenever he showed up."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Wow."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""He didn't want to have to deal with him today, but he didn't want anyone to worry, like always." He chuckled slightly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""But that doesn't explain something though," Dom looks at Sacha weirdly: "why all of the emotion all of a sudden?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Dom looked down not wanting to say anything but he knew Sacha wouldn't drop it, "I love him."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Tell you what then, why don't you have the rest of the shift off, I need to get agency in to cover Lofty anyway."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Thank-you Sacha."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"A couple of hours had passed and Dom was now in his white t-shirt and blue jeans, yet there was still no word. He had avoided Alice, in case she was like her brother in any way. He didn't like violence, not after Isaac, the events of that day played on his mind day after day, but now hour after hour, and now he was scared that Lofty wouldn't make it. Essie then walks in, he had survived but only just, it took alot but Dom could go and stay with him. He sat there, by his bedside just talking about how he thought that maybe he can trust him and they would become as close as him and Arthur ever got and closer. Eventually, Lofty woke up, but Dom hadn't realized and was going on one of his little talks again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I can hear you, you know." Said Lofty, struggling to talk./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Lofty! I am so happy you are alive!" Dom screams at the top of his lungs, he is so happy, he ends up taking Lofty's head in his hands and gently goes in to kiss him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Dom, get off, please don't." It occurs to Dom what he had just done and to whom he had done it to./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Oh no, Lofty I am so so sorry, please forgive me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Go on, as long as you can tell me who I am to you, as I was listening to you, I only got half of the information."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Dom chuckles at this statement, "I kissed you because... I find you attractive." Lofty looks at him strangely, "You're kind and decent and they are very attractive qualities."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Well,"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Look, I'm sorry for getting the signals wrong, but I am not sorry for loving you a little bit. I hope we can still be friends." He says while putting his hand palm side up ready for a handshake./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Friends." He placed his had on top of Dom's but not to handshake, just hold it peacefully. There they stayed all night, peacefully making sure no one could hurt the other./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
/div  
div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; border-style: solid initial initial initial;"  
div id="chapter_2_endnotes" class="end notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;"  
h3 class="heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; background: transparent; border-style: initial initial solid initial;"Notes:/h3  
blockquote class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1em; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Feel free to give me comments on my chapter, I will try to update on Fridays but no promise because GCSE's must come /Love ya!/p  
/blockquote  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="afterword preface group" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em 2.5em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a;"  
div id="work_endnotes" class="end notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;"  
h3 class="heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; background: transparent; border-style: initial initial solid initial;"Notes:/h3  
blockquote class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1em; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I will try to update weekly but no promises./p  
/blockquote  
/div  
/div 


End file.
